Standing Still In the Depths of a Dark Pit
by Windwaker
Summary: Sara is kidanpped from her house by a college rapist. Now the CSI race to save her. But Grissom may become emotionally disable if he doesn't find her real soon. Sorry bad with summary's, first fanfic.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CSI characters.

**Standing Still In the Depths of a Dark Pit**

**Chapter One: Panic At the Lab**

Catherine Willows ran to the break room were Grissom, Brass, Warrick, and Nick were probably drinking coffee and have a blast. But what they didn't know was that Sara hadn't shown up for work and wasn't answering her cell. She tried her home but no answer there either. But when she found the news on the TV she found out that Sara's rapist was walking around Las Vegas.

Bursting into the break room the four men could see that something was evidently wrong with her. Slowly catching her breath Grissom was already standing beside his fellow CSI member.

Grissom put a hand on her shoulder, "Cat what's wrong."

Catherine didn't want to tell him for she knew he would be hit the hardest with this, "Sara's missing Gris."

Grissom almost stopped breathing, "What do you mean she's missing."

Catherine now looked at her supervisor, "I mean she's missing. Something happened to her Grissom and I don't know what but today on the news I found out that Sara's rapist is walking around Las Vegas, wanted for a murder."

Warrick and Nick jumped up along with Brass. They were fully aware now why Catherine was upset and worried about her missing. All them lowered Grissom onto one of chairs and watched him silently as she put his hands over his face. Together they discussed what they should do all the while their supervisor agreeing, nodding for the okay.

Immediately they all rushed to their Tahoe's and started up the engine. Warrick drove Grissom, afraid that he might wreck if driving on the road. The whole way there it was in silence. Warrick didn't want to break it for he was afraid to know what would happen if he did. Grissom refused to break the silence in the Tahoe for he was involved in thinking about Sara.

Grissom sat staring out of the window afraid of what he might find in her house. _What have I done? I pushed her away and now she been kidnapped. _Of course he knew it was his entire fault but he wouldn't say it out loud to Warrick who was driving him to the one place he didn't want to go. He needed some fresh air so he rolled down the window gradually sticking his hand out just slightly.

Warrick sighed and rolled down his window just a little also wanting to make sure his supervisor was alright. Slowly he turned to him but kept his eye on the road but he was studying Grissom.

"You alright man." Warrick asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine." Grissom stated not looking at Warrick but then he slowly turned to face him and what Warrick saw frightened him a little. Grissom's face was pale, he was worrying himself sick, and Warrick could tell he was fighting back stinging tears. "I just never thought we would have a file and a case for Sara."

"You don't have to work the case if you don't want to. We'll all understand." Warrick silently told him.

"No I have to know what happened to her. You all don't understand. This is my entire fault." Grissom sadly stated the truth.

Warrick didn't question any further he just kept his eyes on the road making sure he didn't wreck. Slowly but sure they made to Sara's house, although it seemed to take forever to arrive there. But nevertheless Grissom grabbed his gray case and made for the house.

As he walked to the house, Catherine caught Warricks eye and found in them the fact that Grissom wanted to do this. Together they walked into the house finding Grissom already getting to work. They took it upon their selves to assign themselves to possible places on the scene. However Grissom remained in the one place that he thought Sara was when she was taken.

Slowly making his way up to Sara's room he immediately put on the gloves. Entering her room he found that the bed was a complete mess. The covers were all disheveled and there was blood on them. _What did this sick bastard do to Sara? _Bagging the sheets and blankets he discovered something that might help them.

Author's Note: Sorry the chapter's so short and that it sucks but this is my first fanfiction and I hope that I will get reviews. If I do get reviews I promise and hope that the following chapters will be ten times better. But if you want to know what happened to Sara you'll have to review so I can write more so you may find out what happened.


End file.
